Arrow: Tagtraum
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Felicity hat einen Tagtraum


Mein Dank an dieser Stelle gilt JuMiPi für Alles. Du bist ein Schatz.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen.

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow gehört mir nicht.

* * *

 **Tagtraum**

 _An einem warmen Sommertag sitze ich auf der Veranda unseres Hauses und schaue ihm beim Streichen des Gartenzauns zu, während ich an selbstgemachter Limonade nippe. Gerne würde ich ihm helfen, aber er hat mir verboten, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren. Hin und wieder schaut er zu mir herüber, vermutlich um sicherzustellen, dass ich wirklich nur die Füße hochlege. Wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen, hält er mit der Arbeit inne, als ob er sie vergisst. Zumindest geht es mir in diesen Momenten so, dann ist jeder Gedanke wie weg gewischt und die Welt um mich herum existiert nicht mehr, es gibt nur noch uns._

 _Zwischendurch kommt er zu mir. Zuerst gibt er mir einen innigen Kuss, ehe er von seiner Limonade trinkt. Dann fragt er mich, wie es mir geht, ob mir etwas fehlt und ob er mir etwas holen soll. Seine Fragen verneine ich und versuche ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen soll. Aber ich kenne ihn, er wird meinen Rat nicht befolgen. Zum Schluss mustert er mich noch einmal von oben bis unten, als ob er sich persönlich vergewissern will, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung ist und küsst mich noch einmal. Dann kehrt er zu seiner Arbeit zurück._

 _Nach der letzten Unterbrechung hat er sein Shirt ausgezogen. Vielleicht hat er es wegen der Wärme getan, vielleicht aber auch für mich. Sofort sind meine Gedanken bei dem ersten Mal, als ich ihn oben ohne gesehen habe, schon damals habe ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden können, auch wenn ich ihn niemals so offen angeschaut habe, wie ich es jetzt kann. Als ob mein Körper ein Eigenleben hat, stehe ich auf und gehe zu ihm. Das alles dauert etwas, so schnell bin ich nicht mehr._

 _Hinter ihm bleibe ich stehen und lege meine Fingerspitzen sanft auf seine rechte Schulter. Als er sich nicht umdreht, bin ich mir sicher, dass er mir absichtlich seinen nackten Rücken zeigt. Bei diesem Gedanken lächle ich und möchte ihn Küssen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er den Zaun angrinst. Meine Finger gleiten sanft zur linken Schulter, dabei spüre ich die Bewegung seiner Muskeln. Die feinen Härchen richten sich währenddessen auf. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich ein wenig zurücklehnt, um mehr von der Berührung zu spüren und bewundere ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Doch sie hält nicht so lange vor, wie ich erwartet habe, denn er legt den Pinsel weg und dreht sich immer noch hockend zu mir um. Seine Hand wischt er an der Hose ab, ehe er sie auf meinen kugelrunden Bauch legt. In diesem Moment kann ich nur lächeln und lege meine Hand auf seinen Kopf und streiche ihm durchs Haar. Kurz schaut er mir in die Augen, dann greift er meine freie Hand und legt sie zusammen mit seiner auf den Bauch, worauf er nun auch wieder seinen Blick richtet._

„ _Hallo Würmchen, unser Haus ist jetzt so weit vorbereitet, dass du in ein paar Wochen zu uns kommen kannst. Nur noch das kleine Stück Zaun, dann ist es perfekt für uns drei."_

 _Schließlich richtet er sich auf und steht in voller Größe vor mir, weshalb ich den Kopf leicht hebe, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Im gleichen Moment beugt er sich zu mir herunter, nimmt meine Gesicht in beide Hände und schaut mir tief in die Augen, bevor er seine Lippen sanft auf meine legt. Nach ein paar Sekunden löst er sich von mir und schaut mich lächelnd wieder an._

„Felicity." Indem er meinen Namen sagt und sanft meinen Arm berührt, holt er mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Als ich meine Augen auf ihn richte und sich unsere Blicke treffen, ist mein kleiner Tagtraum sofort wieder da. Das Gefühl bestärkt sich, als ich bemerke, dass sein T-Shirt über der Stuhllehne hängt und er mit entblößtem Oberkörper vor mir sitzt. Normalerweise würde mir jetzt eine zweideutige Bemerkung über die Lippen kommen, aber überraschenderweise hat mein Hirn in diesem Moment nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen erwidere ich einfach nur sein Lächeln. „Du warst mit deinen Gedanken ziemlich weit weg."

„Ein Tagtraum", erwidere ich und schaue ihn eingehend an. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sein Shirt ausgezogen hat. „Möchtest du ein Shirt..." Mein unbewusstes Gehirn ist wieder voll da. Bevor ich mehr sagen kann, halte ich ein und schaue ihn erschrocken an. Einen Moment hänge ich noch meinem Tagtraum nach, ehe ich mich zusammenreiße, den zwischen uns stehenden Krug mit Limonade nehme und ihn über sein Glas halte. „Ich meine, möchtest du noch Limonade?" Die Frage beantwortet er mit einem Kopfschütteln. Dass er mich angrinst, entgeht mir nicht.

„Ich werde nach hause gehen und duschen. Du hast dir den wärmsten Tag des Jahres zum Umziehen ausgesucht." Seine Aussage unterstreicht er, indem er sein Shirt wieder anzieht und sich dann wieder mir zuwendet. „Oder brauchst du noch Hilfe?"

„Den Rest schaffe ich alleine." Daraufhin erhebt er sich und tritt von der Veranda in den Garten. Ich folge ihm und bleibe an seiner Seite stehen.

„Das ist wirklich ein schönes Haus. Aber der Zaun braucht einen neuen Anstrich."

Unwillkürlich fange ich an zu lachen, wieder mischt sich mein Tagtraum mit der Realität. Der Tag ist nicht, wie ich ihn erwartet habe. Nach einem Moment versiegt mein Lachen und ich wende meinen Blick ihm wieder zu, den er mit einem fragenden erwidert. „Da brauche ich aber den perfekten Anstreicher und der steht dafür wahrscheinlich nicht zur Verfügung." Nachdem ich es laut ausgesprochen habe, merke ich sofort, wie meine Wangen zu brennen beginnen. Wieder einmal wünsche ich mir, dass ich nicht alles ausspreche, was ich denke.

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen, falls du das mit deiner Anspielung bezwecken willst." Mit dieser Reaktion habe ich nicht gerechnet und weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll.

„Nein... Ich habe das nur noch nie gemacht. Aber ich werde mich damit beschäftigen, wenn alles ausgepackt ist. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein. Pinsel, Farbe und los geht's. Oder?!" Kurz schmunzele ich, als wieder ein Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge auftaucht. „Aber ich halte dich auf. Das ist nicht meine Absicht", erwidere ich und führe ihn zum Gartentor. Bevor ich es öffne, halte ich inne. „Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe, Oliver." Zum Abschied nehme ich ihn in den Arm und spüre, wie er seine Arme um mich legt. Ein Moment der Klarheit überkommt mich und ich ziehe mich leicht von ihm zurück, ohne mich ganz von ihm zu lösen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich strecke mich ihm entgegen bis meine Lippen leicht seine berühren. Als ich mich von ihm lösen will, lässt er mich nicht gehen.


End file.
